


*

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Bandom
Genre: brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their first Christmas together at home and he had assumed Brendon would be just as bad as an impatient five year old. He had been prepared to be shaken awake at the crack of dawn and dragged out to open presents.</p>
<p>follow up to <a href="http://herehavesomefic.tumblr.com/post/37473433501/here-have-some-brallon-rating-pg">[x]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	*

Dallon expects to be woken up in the early hours of Christmas morning by a very excited Brendon but instead his eyes flutter open on their own around 7:45. He lays there for a few minutes listening to the faint snores coming from beside him before he remembers what day it is.

He raised an eyebrow at Brendon’s back like he might be pretending to be asleep and would spring up at any second.

This was their first Christmas together at home and he had assumed Brendon would be just as bad as an impatient five year old. He had been prepared to be shaken awake at the crack of dawn and dragged out to open presents.

For a brief second he wondered if that dark cloud was back to hover over them and keeping Brendon from being as excited as he would usually be. He decided to let him wake up on his own and slipped out to start a pot of coffee and watch whatever holiday cartoons were being aired. Dallon knew a sleeping Brendon was not something you took for granted.

He got through three cups of coffee and the Muppets version of A Christmas Carol before he started to get antsy. It was nearing ten o’clock and the anticipation was starting to get to him.

He had bought Brendon a keyboard and couldn’t wait to see him unwrap it. He already had it set up and had tied a giant bag over it, securing it with a happy red bow. He had waited in the cold for four hours on black friday to get it. There was no way he’d be able to afford it at regular price and the store was offering a nice enough one for 40% off. He had told Brendon he had been called into work and hid it at Spencer’s until last night when they snuck it into the garage.

He had also gotten him a few shirts and cds, simple things just so he’d have something to unwrap, but he couldn’t wait to see Brendon’s face when he first laid eyes on those shiny new keys.

He forces himself to sit through A Charlie Brown Christmas, glancing at the time on his phone every five minutes and jiggling his leg, before he gives in and goes to wake him up.

Brendon’s body bounces against the mattress when Dallon lands on the spot next to him but his eyes don’t even flutter.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

He can’t help but laugh as he awkwardly moves to straddle him. He’s laying on his side and Dallon takes a second to admire his profile before he leans down to whisper into his ear.

“Bren. Bren, wake up. It’s Christmas.”

He waits a few seconds but he doesn’t stir. His patience has run out now so he nips playfully at his ear before biting down hard and finally getting him to move.

He groans and tries to push Dallon off as he rolls onto his back but he keeps his place above him.

He seems disgruntled at first but a sleepy smile spreads across his face when he notices him.

“Hey.”

“Hey. It’s Christmas. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

Brendon rubs a fist against his eye as he yawns.

“Hmmmm?”

“It’s Christmas! Sheesh, I thought we’d be sitting in a sea of wrapping paper by now.”

Dallon notices the exact moment the light switches on in Brendon’s head. He goes completely still and something sparkles in his eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Close to eleven.”

“Can we open presents?”

Dallon leans down to kiss him and hums against his lips.

“Of course. Just waiting for you.”

Before he even knows what’s happening Brendon is rolling him off and jumping out of bed. By the time he looks over he’s already out the door and running down the hall.

He blinks at the doorway before bursting into laughter. He rolls onto his back and rubs a hand against his face. That’s what he had been expecting.

When he reaches the living room Brendon has already sorted their gifts into separate piles with only a few for Spencer and the rest of their friends keeping the tree from being totally alone.

He makes them each a cup of coffee then sits down in the middle of the room next to him. He laughs when Brendon gets distracted by The Grinch that is now playing on the tv.

“Awww did I miss A Charlie Brown Christmas?!”

Dallon nods and waits for a pout to come across Brendon’s face before he tells him that he recorded it for him.

“You’re too good to me.”

He leans over to kiss him and Dallon can taste the sweetness from all the sugar in Brendon’s coffee on his lips.

“Should we begin?”

“Hell yeah!”

They rip and tear at the colorful paper letting it pile up around them. Brendon’s face lights up at each gift no matter how small and gives him a kiss for each one.

Dallon unwraps dvds and cds to add to his collection and a shiny new picture frame with a picture of the two of them from years ago inside.

His face is hurting from how hard he’s smiling and he can’t help biting on Brendon’s lip as he kisses him in thanks.

When they run out of things to unwrap Dallon starts to get up to head to the garage but Brendon stops him. His cheeks flush as he pulls out a medium sized box and hands it to him.

“What’s this?”

Brendon shrugs a shoulder and smiles. “One last gift.”

Dallon takes it with a goofy smile on his face and carefully unwraps it. He looks at Brendon when he sees a camera on the box.

“You didn’t.” Brendon shrugs again but doesn’t say anything. “Bren, you didn’t have to.”

“I know. I wanted to. Plus you really need one.”

Dallon shoots him a glare but can’t help but smile right after. He was always taking pictures of the trips they went on or even just of them around the house. He had a shoe box full of pictures of Brendon in sweats and an old tshirt with mussed hair from a weekend they spent in bed, not wanting to deal with the outside world.

The only problem was that the camera he had now was so old and bulky that it actually ran on double A batteries. He had gotten it years ago when they had first started to become big and had never bothered to upgrade. Brendon was constantly teasing him about it but they had other things their money needed to go to besides a new camera.

He opened the box now and took out the sleek black camera. He looked back and forth from it to Brendon then leaned over to kiss him.

“I love it.”

“Really?”

“I do.”

Brendon grinned and breathed in relief. He hadn’t been sure if it was a good idea or not. He scrunched his nose as Dallon flicked the dial and fiddled with it until he lifted it to snap a picture of him.

Dallon smiled down at the tiny Brendon on the screen then jumped up when he realized the battery was low. He wanted to get some shots of Brendon with his gift before it died.

“Come on! I have one more thing too!”

Brendon looked confused as Dallon held a hand out and pulled him up, tugging him towards the garage door.

“Did you buy me a car?”

Dallon huffed out a laugh. “You wish.”

“Damn.” Brendon pouted at him playfully and he lifted the camera to capture it.

His heart was racing as he unlocked the door and pulled him in. The keyboard was in front of the bikes they never got around to using as much as they would have liked. Brendon’s eyes went wide as soon as he spotted it.

Dallon stopped where he was but pulled on Brendon’s hand until he was walking ahead of him towards it. He snapped a few shots of him standing in front of it then encouraged him to hurry before the camera shut off. Unlike earlier when he had ripped off the wrapping, Brendon was carefully pulling off the bow and lifting the bag.

Dallon heard him gasp as his eyes landed on the board.

“Holy shit.”

He almost forgot to snap a picture as Brendon turned to him with wide eyes.

“How’d I do?”

“Fucking amazing. Dall, this is too much. I….can we even….how did you afford this?”

Dallon switched the camera off and set it down on top of the dryer as he went to wrap his arms around Brendon.

“Don’t worry about that. I wouldn’t have gotten it if we couldn’t afford it.”

Brendon’s eyes kept darting back and forth from Dallon to the board. He laughed and kissed him quickly before playfully pushing him towards it.

“Let’s take it inside so you can play me something.”

Brendon looked at him in amazement as a huge smile spread across his face.

“Okay.”

They got it set up next to the tree and Dallon lounged on the couch as he listened to whatever came out of Brendon’s fingertips. A few of the melodies sounded familiar to him from the few times they had been around a piano and he got to hear Brendon play.

He seemed to get lost in playing with all the different functions and Dallon happily let him go on. Spencer would be showing up any minute now and he couldn’t see any better way to fill the time.

He watched as Brendon’s hair fell down over his eyes as he leaned over the keys. He seemed to be doing good today and that in itself was a good enough gift for Dallon.

There had been some gloominess yesterday but they both seemed to have dealt with it and silently decided not to let it ruin their day.

He wondered if his parents were thinking of him and if there were gifts with his name on them under their tree that would end up in the attic or a cluttered closet.

They had thought about sending each of their parents a card but decided it was still too soon. He was still holding onto hope that they would come around with time. If that’s all they needed to come to their senses then he would give it to them.

Brendon looked up at him then and smiled as he played another familiar tune. Dallon couldn’t help but smile back and felt the tightness in his chest ease up as his stomach started to flutter.

“You have Brendon.”, He thought to himself. “What more could you possibly need?”


End file.
